Buffy Gets What She Deserves
by Luna del Cielo
Summary: Spike is distraught about his attempted rape of Buffy... Until he realizes just how he can give her what she deserves... And she will look on him and they will be together forever...


**Buffy Gets 'What She Deserves'**

_**Chapter 1: Taken By Force **_

Spike basked in the shadows outside the Slayer's home. It was near three in the morning and he knew that Niblet, Willow, Tara, and Buffy were sleeping inside. Idly, he wondered what Buffy was wearing. A satiny nightie? An over-sized tee shirt? His lower stomach clenched at the thought. If only he could go in and slide into bed with her for another romp in the sack.

It was a shame that instead he was banned from the house due to the '_Unfortunate_ _Incident'_, as he had begun calling it. Willow and her stuttering girlfriend had warded it as soon as they knew about Spike's near rape of Buffy in the bathroom.

His heart felt as dead as it looked at the memory. The way Buffy's gaze possessed hurt and betrayal had been enough to keep him away for a week.

But lately he had been thinking. After all, he *_was_* a soulless demon, didn't she realize that? He had made a dramatic error but he had never meant to hurt her!

It was alright though. She would get what was coming to her. She would get what she deserved. He'd see to that.

Tonight the graveyard was feeling dead. Too dead. Buffy had not seen a vamp all night and she was itching for a good fight. Her bruises from the incident with Spike had healed and she wanted to take out her healed body for a test drive. Besides, nothing made her feel more alive than some heavy duty exertion. Usually that meant slaying and now that she was absolutely *_done_* with that Billy Idol clone that was all it would mean.

Her ears perked at the echo of footsteps against the walls of the various mausoleums. Finally! She was getting antsy-pantsy waiting for her next slayee to walk out. Ansty enough that she wanted to have some fun with her prey first.

"Oh, dear," she called out in a saccharine voice that simply oozed with innocence. "It's so dark out her and I'm all alone in this creepy graveyard. I wish someone could help me." Buffy grinned as she heard the footsteps come closer. Clutched close to her side was her stake; she wanted to keep it hidden until the last minute. It was, after all, awfully interesting seeing a vamp's face when they realized they had seen their last blood-sucking day.

Eyeing around, she was still unable to see her prey. "Hello? Is someone out there? 'Cause, ya know, it's kinda scary out her by myself. My heart is practically racing in terror. So much terror, actually, that I'm heating up and had to take off my turtle neck. My poor neck is all exposed to the elements now." She stifled a giggle. Maybe playing with her prey was something Giles didn't approve of but she enjoyed it. And by gosh she definitely enjoyed it after her sucky week!

"Don't worry Slayer, I can protect that pretty neck of yours from the elements," came that God damned British voice from around the corner. Spike stepped out clad in all in black, including his infamous duster. Damn, it was like he slept with it. Of course… Buffy sadly did know exactly what he did and did not sleep with.

"Spike." She allowed the menace to creep into her voice. "Get the hell out of here before I stake you." Buffy hoisted Mr. Pointy and pointed it at her former beau.

"Slayer, you wound me with your words," he said in a hurt voice.

"Oh, I'll wound you with a lot more, you wannabe Big Bad." Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down. William the Bloody was definitely up to something tonight.

"Baby, you know I'm the Big Bad. If I recall, I had you screaming those words in ecstasy several times."

A blush threatened to work its way up her cheeks and she had to think of Principal Snyder. Naked. In a Shower.

Eww. Ok, blush gone.

"Listen, *_baby_*," she sneered. "You've got that right. You are awfully 'bad' in bed."

Spike snorted laughter and she so badly wanted to slap his lips off so he could never smile like that again. "Oh-ho, Slayer! Quite the nice attempt, if I thought there was any truth to it."

"Enough dancing. What the hell do you want?"

Spike took a step closer and Buffy tensed. "I want to give you just what you deserve."

Buffy tensed. "What _*I*_ deserve? I deserve a nice long vacation in Cancun and you deserve to get this stake thrust through your dead heart."

A wolfy grin spread across his face and Buffy suddenly realized whatever he was up to he was on the prowl. Without warning he lunged for her and smacked the stake out of her hand. She ducked a punch and kicked out with both feet. He stumbled back and she threw herself at him with a stunning karate chop that landed across his shoulder.

"What the hell, Spike? It isn't enough that you already tried to rape me in my own home?" She panted and drew herself into a battle stance.

He mimicked her movements. "Don't worry, Slayer. I'm doing this for us. It's the only way."

"What-" Before she could finish she had to block an uppercut punch only to have him knee her solidly in the torso. It knocked the wind out of her and she gasped like a fish out of water. Spike landed a bone-crushing kick to her knee before she recovered and Buffy crumpled like a paper doll. As he prepared to kick her ribs she moved like a break dancer and swept his feet out from under him. He landed with a curse and Buffy stumbled up to look for her stake.

Okay, obviously Spike had gone crazy. He wasn't pulling any punches and Buffy had the sinking feeling he was really trying to kill her today. Therefore, she wasn't 'bout to pull any punches either. Mr. Pointy was definitely going to find his mark today.

There! She reached down to pick up her favorite Slayer heirloom when Spike embraced her from behind in a tight bear hug. Buffy knew he would try to kill her like boa constrictor and she was already becoming short of breath. Thrusting her head behind her, she hit his nose with a satisfying smack. Dropping her, he covered his nose as she whirled and hit him upside his head with a roundhouse kick. He went flying to the ground as blood flew in an arc through the air.

Buffy rolled over to the stake and grabbed it as she stood up. She favored her right side heavily because her left knee was completely blown. There was no way she would be doing anymore running or kicks. That roundhouse had extremely pissed off her broken kneecap and Buffy knew she couldn't get away with anymore.

For the first time in a long time, Buffy was actually worried about fighting with Spike. He was far more aggressive than normal and seemed more like the Spike she had first met during her junior year. As he stood up, she held out a hand and yelled, "Stop!"

As she had ordered, he had stopped. She wanted to give herself a couple moments to mend her bones before this went any further, not to mention she wanted to know why the hell Spike was attacking her.

"What the hell is this?" she asked vehemently. "A week ago you wanted to have sex with me and now you're trying to kill me. God! Spike, you so need a therapist in the worst way."

"Ha," he scoffed. "So says Girl, Interrupted here. All 'oh, I was in heaven and now I don't know what to do'", he said in a falsetto voice. "Listen, Buffy," he said in a serious tone. "This doesn't need to hurt if you would just cooperate."

"Yeah, right." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'll get back to you about that cooperation thing."

"No problem." He had a wicked grin on his face and winked roguishly. "It is more fun hurting you, anyways." Then he lunged for her again. But she was ready. With both hands she grabbed his shirt and tossed him into the mausoleum wall behind her. Pivoting on her good leg she plunged the stake towards his heart but he grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the wall. A normal human probably would have died from the skull impact but luckily she was far from ordinary. However, it did leave her dazed which was just long enough for Spike to vamp out and sink his fangs into her neck.

Buffy gasped. The feeling of two fangs planted in her neck was unfortunately a familiar one. First the Master before he killed her. Then the life-saving 'blood transfusion' she gave Angel. Finally the orgasmic experience of Dracula consuming her. But this time, it just hurt. Because she knew this scenario didn't end with the Xander resuscitating her or her friends taking her to the hospital or even some bittersweet after-effects of Count Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

Because this time was going to be the last time.

Buffy made a fist and punched Spike's temple. He faltered but still kept sucking blood down. She kneed him right in the crotch and he groaned. Using that blessed moment Buffy snatched Mr. Pointy and thrust it into Spike's chest.

"Ah! Bloody hell!" he screeched and punched her in her bleeding neck. She fell backwards and realized she was dizzy from loss of blood. But she forced herself to sit up so she could see Spike aka William the Bloody aka her one-time lover aka her current nemesis fall to dust.

But he didn't. He yanked the stake out and howled in pain. "Next time, Slayer," he growled, "you might want to make sure I don't move at the last minute."

With a gasp, Buffy realized she had missed. She had missed. It took her brain a minute to compute that image but it was true. She had missed. Instead of the heart she had sunk the stake in slightly lower.

Feral yellow eyes turned to her and Spike growled. "Time to get what you deserve, Slayer." After many years of fighting, Buffy finally gave into the natural impulse every other girl has in such a moment as this. She shrieked.

Falling upon her Spike continued draining her. She flailed her appendages but it was of no use. He was draining her.

She was dying.

Dimly she realized he had stopped. She tried to look up at him but her vision was murky and filled with the shadows of death.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. But this is the only way I can give you what you deserve. What we both deserve," he spoke tenderly.

Warmth dripped over her lips and began to descend into her mouth and down her throat. It felt so nice, this warmth. Like she was back at Hemery High sunbathing on the beach with her fellow cheerleaders. So warm, so tasty, so… thick?

Buffy gagged. Could he…? Could this…?

"Come now, drink up," Spike said in a loving tone; like one would expect to come from the mouth of a mother feeding her child their vegetables.

"No!" She spat out the warmth that he was forcing through her lips. "Never!" she gasped.

Spike growled again and her heart raced with terror. Her mind flashed back to last week when he had assaulted her in the bathroom. She had been terrified that in her feeble condition he would take her by force. Now those same emotions descended upon her as she feared he would turn her by force.

He was very strong. And although she tried to spit it out, it just kept coming. The warmth continued to coat her throat as it journeyed towards her stomach.

Buffy was so very tired. So tired. Maybe if she just allowed the darkness to descend this would all end, like a bad dream. Yes… Maybe if she gave in she could be back in that warm, joyful place again. Would they let her back? Ah… For months she had longed to return.

She said a small prayer and allowed the darkness to consume her.

**A/N:**

Hey there dearest readers! What do you think? I've always been curious about what would Buffy be like if she was turned (there was a Buffy novel that explored a former slayer turned vampire and that started my curiosity). With the ending of season 6, I thought that would be a perfect moment. Instead of getting his soul, he would turn Buffy so she could understand him and be with him fully, which is what (in his mind) she deserved; as did he.

This may be a one-shot although I would be open to continuing this if people are interested. I would like to explore this further but since I'm working on 2 other stories it would really depend on if this story is made a priority by the readers.

So: Feedback, suggestions, ideas on where this could go would be appreciated.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
